


New Neighbors

by CrookedneighborCrookedheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, outsider point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedneighborCrookedheart/pseuds/CrookedneighborCrookedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia move in together-- oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

When Jane discovered that the rent for her apartment was so low because both the apartment next to and above her were reserved by the university campus upperclassmen housing, she resigned herself to the probability of late nights stuck waiting for the party next door to quite down and stumbling hung-over kids running around. Her resignation only solidified when the first day of move-in week rolled around at the university, and she could hear the music blaring from the apartment above. 

Understandably, then, she was thrown when the third day of move-in week rolled around, and she finally saw a young adult approaching the apartment next door to hers. The young man had a duffle bag thrown over each shoulder and struggled to keep them from sliding while he rummaged through his pockets. He did not have a rowdy group of friends to help him move in, and he did not have the sloppy look of a college student just ending summer vacation. Jane strongly believed is self-presentation, so she appreciated that. Just as she thought to go offer to help, a young lady came up the stairs with a box almost as big as her tiny torso cradled in her arms. She hurried down the hallway to the young man and handed him the key he was apparently looking for. 

"You left it downstairs, dummy," she said to him. 

Jane noticed the affection in his smile as he laughed and responded, "Thanks for grabbing it, smart ass."

 

As Jane went in and out of her flat through the day on her errands, she observed the stages of moving in from her new neighbors. Early in the day, their door was propped open with a box as the two ran up and down the stairs, bringing up more boxes and a few duffles. As Jane was heading out for her grocery shopping, she saw the man stumble and spill a few books out of the box he was carrying. The woman set down the box she was carrying, so she could help him gather them up.

"You still have these? These are all really basic, aren't they?" She asked. Jane couldn't see what woman was holding, she figured it was a course textbook.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I think I know them cover to cover by now, but I never bothered to get rid of them."

"Well, with my school books, your school books, and both of our regular book collections, you might want to consider which books you really need to keep around. Having a good collection of books is good for aesthetics, but too many looks like clutter."

Jane thought that maybe the man would look disappointed. The idea of giving up some of his possessions for the sake of aesthetics is generally unappealing to the male species. Instead, he just looked down at the book he was holding, eyebrows pulling together in thought, "Yeah, if you say so," he acquiesced, "I will see what I need to keep and bring the rest back home when we head up there next time." 

 

Later, Jane walked past their door as she returned from her shopping. She noted that the door was still propped open, even though movement outside the apartment had ceased. She paused at the door to make sure the door had not been left open while they were out. She knocked, and, not a moment later, the young woman from before hurried out of the hallway and to the door. 

"Hi," Jane smiled at her, "sorry to bother you. I am Jane, your next door neighbor. I noticed your door was open, and I just wanted to make sure it was intentional." 

"Oh, yes, thank you," The young lady replied, "I am Lydia, it's a pleasure to meet you. Stiles was going to bring in the last box, but got distracted cooking up a snack." She rolled her eyes fondly as if to say 'Boys, what can you do?' "I appreciate your thought, checking on the door and all. Would you like to come in?" Lydia invited. 

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you," Jane hastily responded. 

Lydia smiled, "Please, I insist!" She called into the kitchen, "Stiles, make a plate for one more, will you?" 

 

Only a few minutes later, Jane was sitting at a small wooden table with the two new neighbors. They had asked about her and her husband, her profession, and her family before she realized she hadn't gotten to know about them. 

"So, are you two together?" She had gotten the sense that they were, but didn't want to make them uncomfortable by making assumptions. They confirmed her suspicion, though, so she asked how long they had been dating. 

Lydia laughed a little bit, "It's kind of complicated. We have known each other since elementary school, and we got together in high school, but our lives got a little rocky after sophomore year, so relationships got put on the back burner for a while. We got together at the end of junior year, but we didn't have a ton of time to spend alone with each other. Once we got into college together, though, it was a lot easier to find time for normal people activities-- like dates." 

"And you guys have lived together before?" 

"No actually," Stiles blushed a little, running a hand through his hair. "I was nervous to ask if she wanted to move in with me, because I wasn't sure she wanted me around THAT much," his tone was light and joking, but the speck of truth in the statement was obvious. "Once Lydia found out, she made it very clear that I was being completely dumb, and so we decided to share an apartment this year." 

"How many more years do you have of school?" 

"Well, I only have this year left, but Lydia's in the five year double degree program for mathematics and engineering, so she has two," The pride in his voice was unmistakable, even as Lydia blushed and hit him over the head. 

 

A long while later, Jane left the young couple to finish unpacking. She continued to see them a few times a week from then on. Despite the occasional mild argument she heard through the thin walls of the ancient apartment building ("Stiles! Stop leaving your clothing on the floor!" "I will when you stop leaving your make-up all over the bathroom counter!") the two seemed impressively capable of handling themselves. She speaks from experience when she says it isn't always easy to move in with someone, no matter how much you love them. These two, though, they seem so in sync with each other that their issues are minimal. 

That doesn't just happen with people, Jane thought to herself. She wondered briefly what it was that had brought them so close to each other. They mentioned having a rough time in high school… Did something happen? Jane shook her head and thought herself silly. After all, their just a couple of kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for stydia-fanfics on tumblr. You can find me at avemasterherondale.tumblr.com


End file.
